Poor Excuses
by Sheilo
Summary: Temari can't find a good one anymore. Excuses that is.


"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"...No."

"Neeeeehh... Why not? We haven't been there for a while."

"Temari, I want to go as much as you do but we can't!"

"Fine... Please?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TEMARI! HE SAID NO NOW SHUT UP!"

"Jeez, so emotional."

The same conversation had crept up again within the sand siblings. It wasn't even considered a debate. Temari would ask the same old question for the last week and she would get the same answer from Gaara and the same reaction from Kankuro. Kankuro then spoke up, breaking the usual brooding silence that would have followed the heated debate. "Why do you want to go to Konoha so bad anyway?"

Temari's eyes widened at this question. The word 'Shikamaru' crossed her mind, but she quickly erased the thought. This was the perfect chance to persuade them. She could not let that get in the way. "Because of all the sand and sun. The sun here is more like sandpaper; whereas the sunshine in Konoha is like a silk blanket... don't look at me like that. I can get pretty poetic if I want to be."

Even with the light scolding, the look on the brother's face would not wipe away. Kankuro gained a smirk and then said, "You just want to go because of that Shik-"

"Actually, a break from all the harsh weather here for you would be good. I'll set you 2 up to go."

"EH!"

The sudden cut off put Kankuro in shock and what's more is that that he wouldn't be coming. They already knew that he couldn't come anyway. He was the bloody Kazekage anyway. The look on Temari's face was of pure happiness. Gaara smiled at the look. A grunt of amusement came from inside him when he realized that he was smiling. *I've been smiling a lot since I've "died". eh, I'll smile if it means that my siblings are happy. I also smile when it comes to the now Chuunin leaf ninja under the name Uzumaki Naruto. Kinda like my brother now, now that Naruto comes to visit often, especially with Sakura. Those two had been getting awfully close now.* Gaara snapped out of his reflections when Kankuro gave him an evil eye, "Is there a reason why you're giving me that look, Kankuro-kun, or are you practicing your new trademark look?"

The scowl on Kankuro's face deepened. He wanted to stay here and not have to deal with Temari's constant shopping obsession and her nonstop talk of Shikamaru. He didn't have any problem with the guy; it was just the way they looked at each other. It made him gag.

Kankuro's constant bitchings were nonstop as they began the 3 day journey to Konoha. Temari didn't mind much. It just meant that they were actually going. Or at least, that's what was supposed to happen.

It was the third day. Temari could almost see the gates when they were attacked. Ten men in black, no headbands to describe their origins. Their red eyes were not Sharingan but no pupils could be seen. Temari pulled out 3 with her fan. Kankuro, 2. 5 were left. She was about to bite her thumb when a kunai slashed through her stomach. The pain of it was intense. The wind was knocked out of her and she could see her brother already on the ground. She couldn't tell if he was alive or not. She could hear someone scream out her name. She was already falling. When she hit the ground, a figure with black spiky hair came into view. Strong hands gently lifted her up. She muttered on last word before a world of black hit her eyes. "Shikamaru-kun..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She felt rough cloth surrounding her. A hand was holding hers. Another was caressing her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see her most favorite person in the world. Well, two of them. Kankuro was standing at the foot of her bed as Shikamaru was at her side. Temari tried to sit up but winced when a dull throb of pain was felt in her stomach. "Careful." Shikamaru whispered.

She gently picked herself and placed her self down with the help of her one hand not grasped by her lover. A smile crossed he face as she saw that her brother was ok. A cheesy was plastered on his face. It looked like he was trying to hold back something. A curious glance towards him was all that was needed for him to release the bellow of laughter that was curled up inside of him. Between snickers he said, "So, Mrs. Nara, how do you feel?"

Thoroughly confused by the name, she looked at Shikamaru, who had an amused look on his face. Her gaze traveled down to the hand that he was holding, which happened to be her left. Her eyes widened at the sight of the rock on her finger. A golden band with 3 diamonds aligned, signifying her being taken. A single thought crossed her mind which made her smile. *So worth the fights, complaining and being slashed.*


End file.
